Camp Nebula Reach for the Stars!
by Cristabel Dawson
Summary: Bella and Edward get sent to a summer camp to help them with their "issues". What happens when they meet? Bad summary, but hey, whatcha gunna do?"


**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I awoke with a start. This green town was making me go crazy. I had such irrational fears of what was lurking in the forest outside my window. If there is a person out there that is more of a fraidy cat than me, I would like to meet them. I swear that sometimes my shadow scares me. Thank goodness I was getting away from forks for a while. Charlie had booked me into a summer camp that helps teens such as me get over problems that shouldn't be bothering them. If I wasn't so scared of being so scared all the time, I would probably have objected to being treated like a freak.

As I lay there in my bed, I planned out my actions carefully in my head. I was going to make a new start. No longer would I be the girl that practically broke down and cried if a tree branch knocked against my window. I would re-invent myself. I would be a new person at Camp Nebula. I would be confident in everyway.

I spent the rest of that day changing as much as I could. I bought a whole new wardrobe of daring clothes, and got my hair cut into layers. I even spent out on a manicure, as I was sick of having nails that were bitten down due to my constant state of nervousness. By the end of the day, I had my bags packed, and my newly bought Ipod bursting with some tracks that I had taken a liking to whilst surfing the web. I had basically spent all of my earnings that I ever made whilst working at Newton's.

By the time it turned 11pm, I had decided it was time to hit the hay, and I clambered into my bed, and slept the night free of nightmares, instead dreaming of what the "new me" could achieve.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

"What the hell?!!" I practically screamed at my parents.

I couldn't believe them. Why in the hell would they make me go to a retard's summer camp? Why? I mean I was perfectly fine. I was a friggin' straight A's student!

I turned my back on them and dumped myself onto the couch, not really caring if I was rude or not.

My mother came and knelt in front of me, with a pleading look on her face.

"Edward, please listen. We aren't trying to be cruel; we just think that Camp Nebula could be good for you. You are lacking in certain communication skills, and we think that this could affect your future."

I frowned at her, but said nothing.

My dad tried to reason with me instead.

"What your mother is trying to say is that you are really living your life to the full, Edward. I mean, when was the last time you had a friend over? And when did you last get outside? You're so pale it's unhealthy! Your sister Rosalie is outside all the time, and she has plenty of friends. She has no trouble communicating with us at all."

He let out a heavy sigh, whilst shaking his head.

"It's as though we don't even know you at all."

I glared up at them. They never took the chance to get to know me. They were so tied up with Rosalie's every need that they forgot about me.

"I'm not going to the retard home, so you're wasting your breath." I state in an undertone.

My mother looked down at me pityingly.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you are going. So you can pack your bags yourself, or I will pack them for you!"

I leapt up from the couch and brushed past the people I have to call my parents, and made my way to my room. I grabbed my suitcase and shoved some clothes in not really caring what I did, and then I got into bed and tried to sleep. There were so many thoughts going round my head, that sleep didn't come easily, and my night was spent dreading the day that was to come.

* * *

**BPOV**

I awoke in the morning feeling refreshed, and when I caught site of myself in the mirror, I remembered my new look. I got up feeling full of energy and new found confidence. I showered and changed into some of my new clothes. I picked out some black skinny jeans, and vest top and a baggy off the shoulder dress top. I wore the dress top over the vest and then tied a belt around my waist so that the dress top synched in and hugged my waist. I then straightened my newly layered hair, and applied a bit of eye make up to complete my look. I decided to fore-go the foundation as my skin was naturally flawless anyway.

I looked at the clock. It was 8.30am. My ride would be here any minute. The good thing about Camp Nebula was that only 200 kids were allowed in at a time, so anybody attending would get a free ride there. This was also to keep the camp location a secret so that we couldn't get contact from the outside world in case it interrupted our therapy.

I stepped outside my front door and pulled my suitcase out after me. Just as I shut the door behind me, a car pulled up. It was a long black thing, with tinted windows and a shiny paint job. As I was ogling the car, a man in a uniform stepped out of the drivers seat and approached me.

"Hello there. Isabella Swan?" I nodded and he continued. "I am Ernie Stedman, and I will be chauffeuring you to Camp Nebula. Before we begin our journey, I must inform you of the travelling rules. Firstly, to protect the location, you will be required to wear a blind fold until instructed to remove it by myself or another member of staff at Camp Nebula. Secondly, there will be no need for communicating devices such as phones or laptops, so if you are carrying one, would you please leave it here."

Ernie paused, showing me that I would have to leave behind the devices. Once I dumped my phone through the letter box, I turned back to him.

"Here is your blindfold. The journey will last approximately 1 hour so there will be no stops. Hope that you have a good journey."

I took my blindfold and clambered into the back of the car. It was very spacious so I dumped my suitcase into the foot well and lay across the seat with my feet up. I put the blindfold on, and made sure that I was strapped in so that if the car stopped I wouldn't roll of the seat.

I plugged myself into my ipod, and then I drifted into a light sleep.

I was awoken to a prodding in my shoulder.

"Miss Swan, we are here now."

I sat upright, and turned off my ipod, stowing it in my bag.

Ernie began his regulation talks again.

" During your stay here, you will be required to wear this wristband at all times, and you must attend at least one group therapy session a week. You must now make your way over to the registration building so that you can be assigned a category and a cabin."

I grabbed my bags and my wristband and walked speedily away from the vehicle. All of those regulation lectures were really boring, and I didn't appreciate being woken up in such a manner.

I sighed, and walked with even more hast towards the building. This appeared to be a mistake as I tripped over a hidden log and as I was trying to regain my balance, I ran smack into a person, sending us both to the ground.

I rolled off of whoever I was on and picked up my bags. I turned to apologize to the poor soul that had been crushed, but my apology stuck in my throat.

Standing before me was the most perfect guy I had ever seen. My eyes roamed from his shining green eyes to his tousled bronze locks, and swept over his lean body.

While I was standing there mindlessly ogling the guy, he cleared his throat, forcing me to look back to his face.

He looked at me, with an expression I couldn't place and I was sure he was thinking I was a freak for staring at him.

I blushed for being caught staring, and tried to make my apology again. '_you are confident Bella now' _I told myself in my head.

I looked back at the bronze angel, and greeted him with a friendly smile.

" I am really sorry for crashing into you like that. It wasn't on purpose, I swear." I said in an apologetic tone.

" No worries. The fault was all mine." he said in a velvety voice. " Besides, it could have happened to anyone"

This guy really was perfect. He looked like a god, and he was taking the blame for my klutz actions.

" I'm Bella. Bella Swan" I said offering him my hand.

" I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He replied smiling and taking my hand.

Maybe my life was changing after all.

* * *

**EPOV**

My alarmed woke me the next morning, and I dragged myself out of bed, and hit the shower. I changed without really caring what I wore, and I dragged my bags downstairs. I didn't bother talking to my parents. I never did. I walked out of the house and sat on the front step. As I reached the bottom step a black car pulled up and a tiny man leapt out.

"You must be Edward!" he said with enthusiasm. How much caffeine was he on?

" Well lets be brief, as I'm sure your dying to get to Nebula! So, the journey is short, and for security reasons you must wear a blindfold."

He thrust a blindfold into my hand and beckoned me into the car. Before I could even put on my seatbelt, he was already in the driver seat looking back at me expectantly. I hurriedly put on my belt and my blindfold so that I wouldn't have to see him staring at me anymore.

I plugged myself into my ipod, and sat there daydreaming of the days when my parents actually cared about my achievements.

Before long, I felt the car stop. I pulled of my blindfold as my door opened. The tiny man had already got my bags out and set them on the ground. He pulled me out of the car, then he got back in and drove off.

I looked around. There were a few people heading towards a small building so I decided to follow them. I looked down at my ipod so that I could change the track when something crashed into me and pinned me to the ground.

When the weight was lifted from me I got up and saw that it was a someone I had collided with. And this someone I couldn't tear my eyes away from.

The girl had her back to me where she was picking up her bags that lay strewn on the floor. She wore tight jeans that clung to her curves and her chocolate brown hair fell in silky locks that came just past her shoulders.

She got up and turned to me, giving me a view of her face. She had a pale complexion, with flawless skin, and beautiful brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. She blushed as I looked at her, and it seemed to add to her beauty. Some time went by where we just stared at each other.

She was the first one to break the silence.

"I am really sorry for crashing into you like that. It wasn't on purpose, I swear." she said in a soft musical voice. She had a look of guilt in her brown eyes, and it was almost upsetting to see such an emotion in her pretty eyes.

" No worries. The fault was all mine." I said, trying to make her feel better. " Besides, it could have happened to anyone"

She smiled at me with warm eyes.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan" she said, extending a dainty hand towards me.

Bella. What a pretty name. It suited her perfectly.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen" I said taking her hand and shaking it gently.

As my skin met hers, I felt a current pass through us. It was extraordinary. I looked up at Bella, but she had dropped my hand, and staring at me in shock. She must have felt it too.

"I-I have to g-go and register…..see-you-round" She said, sounding flustered and blushing furiously. And then she turned on her heel and practically ran to the registration building, leaving me lost amongst all of the cars that were dumping other kids off.

Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: **_Well that's it for now. Please R&R. If i don't get any Reviews then i will assume that my story bombed, and i shall leave it discontinued. Feedback would be grately appreciated. Loves x_


End file.
